1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device case. More specifically, the present invention relates to a cellular phone case, whereby the case is secured over a cellular phone and comprises multiple shock absorbing features that are adapted to protect a phone located therein from physical damage caused by impacts and shock events.
Cellular phones have quickly become an essential part of our everyday lives. They are no longer just for communication purposes, but now are used for event planning, directions, games, shopping, business decisions, and internet use. Because of the continually expanded use of these devices, it is rare for people to leave their homes without them. As such, the enhanced value of mobile devices requires that they are protected from drops, spills, or any other situations that may cause physical harm to the device.
To protect cellular phones from scratches, dents, and other forms of forms of physical damage, many users turn to purchasing cases for their phones. These cases come in the form of plastic or rubber covers that enclose the phone, where the phones are protected and prevented from coming into direct contact with articles in the outside environment. These cases are specially made for each cellular phone and are available in a variety of shapes in sizes to correctly fit each phone. However, even though the casing is specially made for an individual phone, problems still may still arise if the phone endures frequent or significant abuse.
Many users prefer to reject the use of cellular phone cases because they believe that the case takes away from the aesthetic value of the phone, whereby they instead opt for choosing an insurance plan. While this may seem like a wise decision, the insurance plans do not protect against common occurrences such as scratches and dents that don't harm the functioning of the device. Moreover, some insurance plans do not cover damages that are caused by the user, such as physical damages from drops.
There are several devices that attempt to provide cellular phone protection. These devices come in the form of cellular cases that include rounded corners made of shock absorbing materials; however these cellular phone protective cases fail to address the setbacks of not having protective features on the sides and the around the face of the phone.
The present invention pertains to a new and improved electronic device protective case, whereby the case is secured around the electronic device and includes shock absorbent elements for impact protection. The sides and face of the case are rounded and included energy attenuating panels, while the rear of the case includes shock absorbing bumpers in order to protect the device when it is dropped on its edge or on its back. This provides a barrier to keep an electronic device safe when dropped. The device resembles a standard smart phone case in size and shape and is preferably constructed from plastic, thermoplastic polyurethane or another suitable material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to protective cases. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cellular phone cases. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Devices in the prior art largely relate to cellular phone protective cases that include rounded corners of shock absorbing material, whereby these corners protect the phone against impacts from falls that result in impacts against the corners of the device, which might cause permanent physical damage. However, while useful for their own right, these items fail to anticipate the cellular phone protective case of the present invention. The present invention provides more complete and comprehensive protection, whereby the case comprises shock absorbing panels located around the periphery of the case, and load attenuating, bumper-like inserts.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,260 to Lin, which describes a shock and scratch-absorbing protection cover for portable products, whereby the cover includes an air chamber having an inner region defining an opening for access into the chamber, wherein the chamber offers protection by being sleeved over the portable product. However, while the device of Lin applies a protective cover to portable devices, and is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs in that it lacks protective shock-absorbing panels configured for protecting a cellular phone.
Another device is U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0079244 to Kwong, which describes an improved enclosure for shock protection, whereby the device provides protection for external data storage devices. The device includes a pair of upper and lower-soft inner enclosures and an interface connector for corresponding with a computer. However, although the device of Kwong teaches a protector for an electronic device, the present invention differentiates itself from the prior art in that it provides shock absorbing panels that attenuate the effects of a drop.
Yet another device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,149 to DiFrancesca, which teaches a shock absorbing unit, whereby the unit is constructed to prevent damages to remote controlled devices similar to that as used by televisions and other electronic equipment. The device includes a solitary design having structures at either end that are capable of receiving an end of a remote control device. While the device of DiFrancesca is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs from the present invention in that it fails to provide a protective casing comprising shock absorbing panels similar to that as disclosed by the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,111 to White teaches a hand-held electronic device protector having a one piece design, whereby the design forms an X-shape. The X-shaped design includes a set of four corner pockets, wherein the pockets are configured to receive the corners of the electronic device. Although the device of White provides a protective cover for electronic devices and is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it differs from the instant invention in that it fails to provide protection along the sides of the device.
The present invention provides a device that protects a cellular device against drops and falls, thereby preserving the physical integrity of the device in a fall. The case is secured over a cellular phone and includes multiple shock absorbing elements featured around its perimeter and backside. These provide protection along different angles of the phone if dropped. The case comprises three separate portions that form a shield about the phone, wherein the portions include top and bottom shells and a rounded center section that includes bumper-like, shock absorbing inserts that protect the backside of the electronic device.
The multiple energy attenuation features provide the electronic device with levels of protection that are not anticipated by the prior art devices. The device includes a plurality of curved, shock absorbing panels that reside around the perimeter of the device. These panels flex when impacted and provide a barrier that prevents direct contact between the electronic device and the outside object. The upper and lower shells also include cutouts, which are configured for receiving bumper-like inserts. These inserts slide into the upper and lower cutouts and are configured to flex or deform during impacts, thereby lessening the forces applied to the electronic device during impacts. The case can be offered in various sizes to accommodate different sized phones and electronic device, as well as a variety of colors to suit user preference.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing cellular phone protecting devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.